Christmas Surprise
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: Set after The Battle Frontier, and Misty is at Cerulean City Gym like always. She is so busy that she forgets that Christmas is almost here. Daisy, Violet and Lily are out doing some shopping when Misty gets a surprise visit from someone she thought she’d


Christmas Surprise By Risa-chan22 

Rated T

(Pre-author's note: I don't own Pokémon or its characters. Satoshi Tajiri Does. Even if I wish I did. Also this is probably going to be a one-shot)

Summary: Set after The Battle Frontier, and Misty is at Cerulean City Gym like always. She is so busy that she forgets that Christmas is almost here. Daisy, Violet and Lily are out doing some shopping when Misty gets a surprise visit from someone she thought she'd wouldn't see anytime soon…Ash.

Chapter 1 

It was mid December at Cerulean City. All the lights were up all around the beautiful city. The roads were covered with snow and it all looked like a winter wonderland. The city was a site to see in the wintertime. The place where most people come to see the most is Cerulean City's own Pokémon gym. This gym was ran by Daisy, Violet and Lily Waterflower until about two years when they had won a trip around the world, and had forced their little sister to take over for them while they were on vacation.

Misty Waterflower was out on her morning run with Azurill when it started to snow. The snow always was her favorite part to winter. Azurill was playing in the snow when Misty noticed that she was gone. Azurill was jumping around making marks in the snow with her feet laughing with joy. All Misty could do was smile, but just then the clock stuck 8am. Misty just noticed she had to get back to the gym before another challenger arrived. She picked up Azurill and rushed back to the gym.

When Misty got back to the gym, she found the door open slightly. Her first thought was a challenger must be here already. So she went inside to find no one around.

"That's strange," said Misty to herself. After that she decided to go make some breakfast for herself and Azurill. Just as she made it to the kitchen she hears the telephone ring.

"Ring ring ring phone call phone call ring ring ring phone call," went the phone.

Misty put Azurill down and ran to the phone.

"Hello Cerulean City gym, Misty speaking," answered Misty.

"Hey Mist, long time no see," said a very familiar voice.

"...Ash!" said Misty in amazement. 'Its really Ash…it really is Ash…' thought Misty. All Misty could to do is to try not to cry on the phone. Before she put the video screen on she made sure see wasn't crying. As soon as she was done she put the video screen on. It really was Ash, but he looks older.

"Hey there," is all Misty could think to say at the moment.

"What's up Mist? What have you been up too?" asked Ash.

"Nothing really, just training, cleaning and paying bills my sisters didn't pay. You?" answered and asked Misty.

"I've been finishing my battle frontier journey and having fun battling as usually." He said grinning. 'Same old Ash, He'll never change, but why is he grinning?' Misty thought to herself.

"Hey Misty, I got to go Brock, May. Max and I have to get going. I'll call you when we get to the next town, ok?" said Ash.

"Ok, bye," said Misty.

"Bye Mist," said Ash before he hung up.

That call had made her day because she was getting lonely since her sisters have been gone. Sure they have been back, but only for a short time, and then left again. She was beginning to think she was being left behind from all her friends and family. Now her best friend and secret love had called her. She felt like she was on top of the world. Misty then went to the pool area to train her Pokémon for the next big challenge.

4 Days Later…

Misty was working with her Pokémon in the pool when there was a knock on the gym doors.

"I'll be right there," yelled Misty to whoever it might be at her door at 7pm. Misty got out of the pool and put on a light pink coat that she always wears after being in the pool, and went to answer the door. To her surprise the person at the door was her best friend Ash Ketchum. Misty was speechless. She didn't know what to do, but she jumped him and hugged him for dear life. She'd missed him so much, and when he hugged her back she felt so much emotion, she didn't want to let him go.

They stood there in the middle of the waiting room hugging each other for all the time that they haven't seen each other. She was the happiest she'd been in the last 2 years. Between her sisters forcing her to leave him to never having anyone to talk to, she thought on one had time for her anymore. Though from this moment she felt so much love in just this simple hug that made her feel like she was up in the clouds.

"Ash…can I tell you some thing?" Misty asked.

"Sure go ahead Mist," answered Ash. 'He always calls me that nickname,' she thinks while smiling, 'I've really missed you, Ash'

"I've really...missed you that's all," Misty manages to say before braking down and sopping on Ash.

"Hey don't cry Mist. It's ok. I've missed you too," said Ash as he tried to comfort his crying friend. Ash then leads Misty to sit down on one of the couches and to try to calm her down some.

After about 10 minutes of just holding her Ash moves her face gently so that she is looking at him. Misty still had tears in her eyes and down her face. Ash then gently wiped the tears off her face.

"Are you ok now Mist?" Ash asked Misty. She didn't say anything but she nodded her head yes. Ash ten did something that nobody ever thought he'd ever do. He bent down and gently kissed her. Misty at first was in shock. 'Was he really kissing me…me' was all she could think about. After getting over the shock, she began to kiss him back. He smiled as he kissed her because she wasn't pushing him away. She was kissing him back. The then wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss, and she put her arms around his neck. On of her hands was in his hair playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck. This kiss lasted until they both ran out of breathe and had to part to get more air.

"Wow!" was all Misty could say.

"Yeah wow!" said Ash.

"I love you Ash," said Misty.

"I love you too Mist," said Ash, "Will you come with me to Pallet town for Christmas and to catch up?" This is what Misty was waiting for, for all the years she's known him she's always wanted to be with him always. Now she had her chance and she wasn't going to let go.

"Yes…yes of course I'll go with you, I love you," answered Misty with a laugh.

"Great and merry Christmas Mist," said Ash.

"Yeah merry Christmas Ash," said Misty.

This was definitely a great Christmas surprise ever.


End file.
